Possessive Santana
by ToGleeksWithLove
Summary: Some could say that Santana's possessiveness is an unattractive trait. Her girlfriend Rachel would tell you otherwise.


A.N.: Hey Guys. :( I know I messed up. No updates for xHTLGRx. Im sooo sorry. Im tryna make it up with like some one shots and challenges. This one is like a possessive Santana challenge. Rememeber to R&R. Enjoy!

The students of McKinely fled in fear on the vicious Latina coming down the hallway full force like a raging bull. Normally she'd be calm about things like this but today was not her day. She failed two tests, got a weeks detention fir helping Puc kerman prank the teacher and she got yelled at by Mr. Shuester in Spanish class for "Not putting forward her best efforts.". Whatever the hell that means. Now, all she wants to do is have Senior free period with her gorgeous, Broadway bound, secret bombshell girlfriend.

At least, thats what she planned.

What she didnt plan on was having to forcefully remove Finncapable's arm (Yet again, seriously why doesnt this kid learn?) from aroound Rachel's shoulders while she stands at her locker. She tried to calm down but as soon as she saw the over-grown manchild flash that goofy, lompsided grin, she knew that she was gonna have to blow off some steam.

Rachel actually tried to push Finn off when she caught wind of Santana coming but the Glee Co-Captian didnt seem to get the message. Besides, it was too late, he had been caught in the wrath of Snix.

"Hey Tana." Rachel tried with a nervous grin. Santana immediately calmed herself in order to talk to her girlfriend.

"Hey Babe." she glanced at Finn. "What's going on Tiny? Finn the Giant isn't bothering you again is he?" She sneered at the boy who just cowered in response.

"No of course not. I was just explaining to Finn why it is important for the Co-Captians to remain in a strictly platonic relation." She said looking at the football player pointeedly.

"Uhm, Rach. No we weren't. I just asked you out on a date remember?" Finn said talking to Rachel as if she were an elderly woman who had forgotten something. Santana gaped at the boy.

Uhm, hello? Did he not see her girlfriend standing right here?

"Okay, hold up. I know your a little slow and all those QB sacks must be affecting your brain, but this cute ass midget right here," She pointed at Rachel, " is MINE. She is not yours nor will she ever be. So why don't you just take your man-boobs and your constipated faces and walk away before I slushie you so hard that you underwear has purple stains until the day you die. I've had a bad day today and I'm trying really hard to not go all Lima Heights on your ass. Are we clear?" Finn for the most part looked at the Cheerio bewildered befor his eyes were fixed on Rachel again.

"Rach, I guess we'll talk-" the boy wasn't even allowed to finish the sentence before an angry Santana was screaming in his face.

"GO!" With that he scurried down the hall with a very noticable weet spot in his pants.

"Awww. Tana, that wasn't really nice. You actually made him pee his pants." Satana scoffed.

"That's not my promblem. He shouldn't have tried to put the moves on my girl. Now he had to deal with Snix. But don't worry Tiny, Auntie Tana's here to save you from the freakishly large man-child." she smiled.

"Thanks Baby, just please stop referrring to yourself as 'Auntie Tana' it's creepy." Santana pouted.

"Come on Tiny, you know you love it."

"No, I love you, which means I can tell you've had a bad day. Also, its Senior Free Period and there's an empty auditrium which needs to be fufilled." they shared a few languid kisses until Santana hummed in response.

"Hmm. I love you too." they smiled at each other. "So, about that empty auditorium?" Santana wraggled her eyebrows to which Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Santana Lopez, you truly are incorrigible."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"That I do." Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and started walking in the direction of the auditorium. On the way there, a freshman had the nerve to chance a look in the pair's direction only to be meet with an icy glare to rival the Ice Queen's herself. Santana growled and held Rachel that much tighter. She didn't mind though. It made her feel wanted and she loved that Santana felt the need to show everyone their love. Also, who doesn't think possessive Santana is super hot?

A.N.: Welp! tHERE YOU GO FOLKS. I'm really trying to upload more chapters for xHTLGRx but its juss so many obstaclees and in no way shape or form am I a procrastinator when it comes to my stories so bear with me here and you won't be dissapointed. :) I LOVE you guys and your REVIEWS!

Until next time...

TPE 


End file.
